


Le choix de l'ombre

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Choices, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit] Derrière chaque existence et chaque action, se cachent des choix. Librement consentis ou insidieusement imposés, ils mènent la danse quel que soit leur coût.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le choix de l'ombre

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 7 Juillet – choix cornélien  
> Personnage: Surprise  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada / TOEI  
> Note : basé sur l’anime uniquement. Parce qu’il n’y pas de mauvais personnages, et que chacun a le droit d’exister.

L’aimer ou le tuer : quel choix absurde !

Absurde peut-être mais il était la règle, séculaire, intangible et intransigeante à laquelle toute femme chevalier ou en voie de l’être se devait de sacrifier en cas de nécessité. C’était en tout cas ce que son amie Shaina lui avait expliqué, répété et seriné des heures durant après _l’événement_.

Un bien grand mot que celui-ci pour désigner ce qui n’avait été en fin de compte qu’un banal accident d’entraînement. Elle y avait souvent repensé pour sans cesse aboutir à la même conclusion: rien là-dedans ne justifiait d’en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il lui avait porté un coup, pas destiné à faire véritablement mal, mais plutôt à forcer son esquive et ainsi exercer sa souplesse ; elle ne l’avait pas anticipé, sa tempe l’avait encaissé et le masque avait glissé. C’était aussi simple et aussi bête que ça. Oh, il avait regardé son visage bien sûr. Mais qui ne l’aurait pas fait ? Lorsque du jour au lendemain, vous avez la possibilité de voir ce que l’on vous cache depuis toujours, vous détournez les yeux, vous ? Non. Et lui avait réagi exactement de la même façon que n’importe qui.

Cela n’avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de réaliser qu’elle venait de perdre ce qui constituait un pan entier de la femme qu’elle était, qu’il lui fallait au plus vite se _rassembler_ et pour ce faire, se pencher afin de ramasser l’objet et le repositionner à sa juste place. Ce qu’elle avait fait le plus naturellement du monde avant de se remettre en position de combat.

Mais dans l’enceinte, son adversaire et elle n’étaient pas seuls. Les autres filles avaient assisté à la scène, quant aux autres garçons, les choses s’étaient déroulées si vite que la très grande majorité d’entre eux n’y avait vu que du feu. Elle et son partenaire d’entraînement auraient pu en rester là, si Shaina n’était pas venue s’en mêler. Presque tout de suite, elle l’avait tirée par le bras pour l’emmener à l’écart et lui rappeler la fameuse règle.

« Mais enfin, il n’a pas fait exprès ! Avait-elle protesté, plutôt mollement du reste tant l’agitation subite de son amie à ce sujet lui était apparue sur le moment tout à fait disproportionnée.

— Peu importe ! Personne, absolument personne ne doit voir ton visage, tu le sais pourtant, non ?!

— C’est ridicule.

— Tu ne l’aimes pas ?

— Non, bien sûr que non !

— Alors tu dois le tuer. »

Elle avait cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises sous l’effet d’une perplexité grandissante, mais bien entendu, Shaina ne l’avait pas vu. Tout comme elle-même aurait été bien en peine à ce moment-là de déchiffrer sur les traits de son amie ce qu’elle pensait réellement d’une telle situation. Shaina s’était toujours montrée la plus autoritaire au sein de leur petit groupe d’apprenties et c’était tout naturellement que chacune avait appris à plier devant son dirigisme. Et elle-même ne faisait pas exception.

L’aimer ou le tuer… Ni l’un ni l’autre : elle avait pris le temps de considérer le gars en question, un adolescent à peine sorti de l’enfance, tout comme elle. Ni grand ni petit, ni extrêmement beau ni excessivement laid, un garçon d’une absolue banalité. Elle l’appréciait, à l’instar du copain qu’il était, ou des autres filles dont elle partageait la vie quotidienne.

L’aimer ? De fait, non. A son âge, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de l’amour, mais cela lui suffisait pour deviner qu’elle n’était pas et ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui. Quant à le tuer… Envisager cette option lui avait tiré un sourire amusé, que Shaina n’avait pas vu non plus : le garçon en question s’entraînait de temps à autres avec les filles dans l’optique de les faire progresser, et se conformait de la sorte aux ordres directs de son Pope. L’idée de provoquer un chevalier d’or aussi jeune fût-il, en combat singulier dans l’optique de l’abattre qui plus était, n’aurait jamais effleuré l’esprit de quiconque doué de la plus élémentaire prudence.

Shaina, cependant, avait insisté. Encore, et encore. Avant de conclure devant son absence de décision que si elle devait laisser perdurer une telle situation, alors elle n’avait pas sa place parmi l’élite du Sanctuaire. La sentence avait été froide et brutale, mais l’assurance inébranlable dans les propos de la jeune Italienne l’avait destabilisée. Et si elle avait raison ? Si, effectivement, son incapacité à respecter l’une des règles les plus fondamentales auxquelles on lui avait demandé de se conformer remettait en question son engagement ? Une armée n’a pas besoin de soldats pusillanimes et incapables de se plier aux ordres qu’on leurdonne, quand bien même ceux-ci sont manifestement au mieux inadéquats, au pire imbéciles.

Alors, elle était partie, se rangeant aux conseils judicieux de sa _bonne_ _amie_ Shaina. Shaina dont elle avait ouï les exploits un peu plus tard et notamment son accession à l’armure d’argent tant convoitée, faute de challengers dans la dernière ligne droite dixit quelques mauvaises langues que l’Ophiucius fraîchement nommée avait fait taire à sa façon.

Au début, elle n’avait pas voulu y croire, pas vraiment – après tout, elles s’étaient toujours bien entendues toutes les deux – mais le temps et l’éloignement avaient donné du grain à moudre à sa rancœur et à son amertume, jusqu’à forger des certitudes plus fortes encore que son ennui et son sentiment d’inutilité. Shaina s’était servie de cette règle comme d’un prétexte pour l’écarter, elle qui seule pouvait se targuer d’un niveau suffisant pour rivaliser avec l’Italienne. Elle l’avait ainsi privée de ses droits et de ses prétentions, de l’existence qu’elle aurait dû mener, pour la restituer à l’anonymat et à une vie que sa maîtrise du cosmos et sa force physique ne pouvaient pas rendre moins grise et moins terne. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir au point de chercher vengeance, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Pourtant elle n’en avait rien fait. Et ce n’était pas la différence de puissance, sans doute significative à présent, qui l’en avait empêchée ; non, après tout, celle qui avait décidé de quitter le Sanctuaire, c’était elle-même et personne d’autre, parce qu’elle avait été trop faible d’esprit pour résister. Shaina avait peut-être semé les germes du doute dans son esprit, mais c’était elle qui n’avait pas su les éradiquer. Et entre deux accès de colère dont l’Italienne demeurait malgré tout le catalyseur, elle se confrontait à elle-même avec lucidité et regrettait chaque jour un peu plus cette décision. _Sa décision._

 

* * *

 

Un jour on toqua à sa porte. Un émissaire anonyme du Sanctuaire lui tendit alors sans un mot une convocation revêtue du sceau du Grand Pope. Comment l’avait-il retrouvée, elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Et quant au pourquoi… Longtemps elle demeura immobile, la missive entre les mains, pour la lire et la relire jusqu’à en connaître le contenu par cœur mais toujours sans en deviner l’objectif. Pour cela, il lui fallait retourner au Sanctuaire.

Elle fut introduite dans le palais non par les grandes portes qu’elle avait toujours rêvé de franchir, mais par un accès dérobé, à la tombée de la nuit. Ses pas résonnèrent longtemps dans le silence, au fur et à mesure des couloirs parcourus à la lueur d’un flambeau dont la clarté rassurante disparut aussitôt qu’elle mit un pied dans la salle du trône, plongée dans une semi pénombre.

« Approche. »

La voix provenait d’une forme indistincte, debout sur une estrade à côté d’un haut fauteuil vide. Le Pope. Il ne pouvait s’agir que de lui. Mettant un genou à terre, elle frissonna quand sa voix grave et profonde, déformée par le masque qu’il portait, lui parvint de nouveau :

« Tu as quitté le Sanctuaire et pour cette raison, tu devrais être châtiée car on n’abandonne pas Athéna aussi impunément. »

Son frisson se mua en un tremblement et bientôt une sueur glacée coula le long de son échine sans qu’elle ne pût, cependant, trouver les ressources nécessaires pour bouger et s’enfuir. A quoi bon ? Elle n’aurait pas fait un pas avant de tomber raide morte. Et sa peur, pourtant prégnante, ne réussissait pas à faire taire dans son esprit la petite voix qui s’évertuer à la rassurer : s’il avait voulu l’éliminer, il n’aurait pas pris la peine de la convoquer, et son corps pourrirait depuis longtemps quelque part au fond d’un caniveau.

« Néanmoins, tes capacités ont été reconnues et _on_ nous a recommandé de faire appel à toi. Athéna t’offre ainsi une nouvelle chance de te racheter, et de lui témoigner ta foi. »

Elle releva la tête, sans réussir toutefois à percer l’obscurité pour déceler autre chose chez son interlocuteur que son visage masqué et ses lourdes robes dissimulant l’intégralité de son corps.

« Le Sanctuaire est confronté à une bande de chevaliers de bronze renégats, qui ont volé la glorieuse armure d’or du Sagittaire. Cette armure appartient à Athéna et doit lui être rendue. Aussi la déesse exige aujourd’hui que tout soit mis en œuvre à cet effet, mais aussi pour châtier ceux qui ont osé défier son autorité. Beaucoup ont échoué jusqu’ici : sauras-tu, toi, relever un tel défi ?

— Grand Pope, ce serait un grand honneur pour moi, mais je ne suis pas…

— Chevalier ? Cela n’a aucune importance. De tout temps, le Sanctuaire a su s’entourer de gens en capacité de le servir dans l’ombre, avec autant d’efficacité que ceux oeuvrant en pleine lumière. Acceptes-tu ce statut ? Tu as le choix, et tu peux aussi retourner à l’existence que tu as menée jusqu’ici. »

 _Mercenaire_. En un mot, voilà ce que le Grand Pope lui proposait de devenir, une mercenaire à la solde du Sanctuaire, ni tout à fait chevalier, ni tout à fait… rien ? Il était vrai qu’elle n’était plus grand-chose depuis son départ, vivotant de rapines et de petits boulots, du moins de ceux que les adultes voulaient bien confier à une adolescente. Mais d’un autre côté, aussi misérable fût-elle, sa vie lui appartenait. Or, si elle acceptait cette proposition, cette évidence n’aurait plus cours.

Il lui donnait le choix, cet homme étrange et mystérieux. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose à son sujet, si ce n’était que son humeur et son comportement erratiques ainsi que l’incertitude permanente dans laquelle cette situation plongeait quiconque avait affaire à lui avaient fini par générer de la crainte. Ses actes de bonté étaient aussi nombreux que ses actes de cruauté et plus personne n’osait, aujourd’hui, le défier. Alors, non, en réalité, il ne lui offrait aucun choix et refuser sa proposition revenait purement et simplement à signer son propre arrêt de mort.

Elle baissa la tête :

« J’accepte. »

Sa voix résonna dans le silence et elle crut un moment qu’il l’avait laissée seule. Mais quand elle se redressa, ce fut pour l’apercevoir debout devant elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. Trois hommes seront postés sous tes ordres, tu les emploieras comme bon te semble. Tu as carte blanche et tu disposeras de tous les moyens financiers dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Des questions ?

— Aucune Grand Pope.

— Bien. Tu peux disposer. »

Même debout, elle lui arrivait à peine à l’épaule et elle tourna vivement les talons en direction de la petite porte latérale d’où elle était arrivée. Sans pouvoir s’expliquer pourquoi, il lui fallait mettre de la distance entre cet homme et elle.

« Une dernière chose. »

Elle se figea.

« Surtout ne me déçois pas, Geist. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci à Oiseau Vermillon grâce à qui j'ai vaincu l'interligne infernale.


End file.
